pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Eyes
Green Eyes is a former Human that fell through the cracks and ended up in a manifestation of Limbo known as "The Drains". She fell off a ledge and into the water, where she was saved by another Other, who couldn't get her out of the water and kept her alive by turning her into what she currently is. She informs Blake Thorburn, who names her Green Eyes, of his situation and aids him in reaching the next area. He returns the favor by getting her out of "The Drains" and into a lake in Jacob's Bell. Appearance Female, emaciated, her eyes luminous green in the dark, and a pale milky white in the light. Her upper body, collarbone and ribs stand out with skin stretched taut around them, and her naked breasts were small. Her hair was plastered to her head, her face was skeletal with the skin virtually transparent and veins visible beneath the surface, red, blue, and yellow-black, and her teeth were tiny, narrow, and sharp, visible through transparent lips. She has a tail with albino white scaling and skeletal ridges separating transparent fins, and isn't strong enough to stay afloat against the water unless she's holding onto something. Her voice is airy, halfway between hiss and whisper, and she smelled faintly of ammonia, joining the smells of rich mud and the damp, mildewy smell of the drain itself. There are fins at her elbows, spine, and the end of her tail with narrow bones. Personality Having fallen into her current state, she's rather placid towards others but cautious. She lingers in the shallows to avoid confronting anything capable of killing her and focuses on the present, getting food and surviving, so she doesn't think of the future or past anymore. In other words, she became accustomed to her life there. Even after leaving she states she doubts she had any dreams before her fall or she would have held onto them and she would be content with simply being safe, well-fed, and in the company of friends. After being there so long and losing so much of her Self she can't remember her own name, or certain words or details, but accepts the one Blake gives her. She's lonely given the only other voice she hears is that of the man who sells snails if she can find something to barter with. She seeks company and, as such, became grateful to Blake for both helping her escape the shadow of her past known as the Black Fish, generated by Limbo, by bringing her into the world. Her loyalty to him is so great that the only way that he could hurt her is to lie to her or tell her he never wants to see her again. She declares him her hero, not exactly boyfriend yet, but there's nothing she wouldn't do for him. But beneath her nice nature she's rather vicious in a fight, a predator. History Before the Story When she arrived in Limbo she wandered for a long while in the rain until she found a big store that she couldn't enter and some other people robbed her. She ran before they could hurt her, but she slipped over the edge and ended up falling into the waters below, where another Other kept her alive. He breathed for her and helped her grow accustomed until she could hold her breath for a few minutes, then he left and came back with raw fish, tore it with his teeth and regurgitated it for her. The cycle continued for weeks until her skin was torn from his sandpapery skin against hers and then regrew scarred and tougher until she became what she was at present. At some point he left and never came back, forcing her to learn to swim to survive. Null Then she waited by the ledge where she fell in until she spotted Blake, waiting to see if she could save him the way she had been saved. When he beckoned her forth and proved to be friendly, she informed him of the state of things and how the place changed you. She then helped him cross a large gap to get to the other side and reach the next tunnel. She asks him to come back some time if he wants and when he offers her anything in his power for the help, she asks for a kiss since giving him something to think about could get him killed. He leans down and she kisses him on the cheek before disappearing under the water. Mala Fide & Malfeasance In Mala Fide she is sought out by Faysal Anwar as part of an agreement with Blake. Through a device he provided, she was able to leap from "The Drains" and into a semi-frozen lake in Jacob's Bell. Even though she couldn't vocally communicate with Blake, she was grateful for the release and blew him a kiss, promising not to kill or maim anyone or draw enough attention to get her sent back. She is later summoned into a bathtub at the Hillglades House to aid in defending it. Duress When the fighting escalated and reached the second floor, Green Eyes emerged to help Blake and the others. In the ensuing fight she proved to be rather viscous as she found, moving with surprising swiftness as her claws raked the the skin of a giant and her teeth bit into its flesh. With Eva, Alexis, and Tyler's help she managed to rip out its spine with her teeth and retreated into the library with the others. She was willing to continue to help so long as Blake was willing to bring her back from The Drains if she got killed again, although she wasn't happy with the suggestion to go back there to escape the siege. When they have to enter into Limbo to get away from the attack, she's noticeably angry since they end up someplace worse that the Drains and she has to climb out with limited space. At the top she and Tyler go out to fetch sticks and bones to build an effigy for Blake to inhabit. As he pulls his heart out and nearly collapses, she helps him get into the body and goes out with him back to the Hillglades House. There she helps him start a fire, piggybacking a ride on his back when they needed to get around faster. When Blake goes after a Necromancer and Ogre Shaman she killed one of the women by wrapping her barbed tail around her mid-section and "degloved" the entire area to make her bleed out. She claims she could smell the woman wasn't human. Execution Green Eyes appears again after Blake has been stabbed and offers the suggestion that he calls down Molly. When they talk she states that she had never met a happy god before accompanying Blake in repairing himself and planning his attack on Sandra. She later hitches a ride on his back and discusses how she'd be happy with him as long as he never lied to her or abandoned her before dealing with four goblins and then saving Evan. She then tries to assist him while dealing with the Duchamp husbands but he asks her to stay out of it, leaving her lagging back. She jumps in anyway, nearly getting cut in half but making an opening for him to exploit as they continue on. Once they are attacked by Maenads she manages to sneak up on Jeremy Meath with Evan's help, threatening to castrate him until Blake called her off. After they had split apart, with her attacking a giant gargoyle, and met back up she seemed upset when she thought Blake had eaten Evan, but quickly turned back into trying to tease him before they spent a moment with one another. Sine Die Green Eyes accompanies Blake's group and ends up being set on fire by the Dragon, needing help to move afterwards and losing at least half her face. Possession & Judgement Green Eyes, though upset by Blake's spirit now residing in Rose's body, follows and protects Rose from being killed by one of Murr's constructs and then agrees to join with her in the strike against the firm to get rid of Barbatorem possessing Johannes' corpse. She vouches for Rose, stating that there was no one there who'd like to erase her more, but she was good for her word. When challenged by Barbatorem to voice for humanity, Blake entrusted Evan to her and she also states that she wouldn't let Blake die, even if he hated her for whatever she did to make that happen. After Johannes' Demesne is swallowed by the Abyss, she is convinced by Rose and Evan not to kill her as she takes what little remains of Blake's flesh to heal. Epilogue In the epilogue it's hinted that the woman talking to Evan is Green Eyes, as seen through the eyes of a normal person without magical assistance. She disappears from Dominic's view before he can peer through it. Abilities *'Underwater Adaptation:' In becoming an Other, Green Eyes gained the ability to survive in water for extended amounts of time, swim quickly, resist the cold, hear more acutely, and see in the darkness. *'Predatory Adaptation:' She has been given claws that can cut through thick hides, teeth that can rip out a spine, and her tail can cleave someone in half if whipped around and the scales are barbed. Trivia *Not what you usually think of when a mermaid. May be closer to a Siren. Category:Characters Category:Bogeymen Category:Natural Others